Ever After
by The Doctor's Charlene
Summary: Our girls, Charlene Davis and Megan Swann, are back in a new adventure. This time, they get sent to the world of Once Upon a Time! But there's a catch this time. They have no memory of their lives in our world and they have no idea who each other are. In the Once Upon a Time world, they both lead different lives. More inside... Pairings: Charming/Megan. Hook/Charlene eventually.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time and I never will. But I do own Megan Swann and Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up.

**Summary: **Our girls, Charlene Davis and Megan Swann, are back in a new adventure. This time, they get sent to the world of Once Upon a Time! But there's a catch this time. They have no memory of their lives in our world and they have no idea who each other are. In the Once Upon a Time world, they both lead different lives. At least in Storybroke they do. However in the Enchanted Forest, their lives intertwine with one another. In that world, Megan is Snow White and Charlene is the little sister of Prince Charming. Though they lead separate lives in Storybrooke, it all changes when Emma Swan comes to town.

**Author's Note:** A long while ago, someone asked me if I could make a ONCE fanfic with my two OCs, Charlene and Megan, getting sent to that world. I've decided to do it now after all that time because I finally have who I want Charlene and Megan to be in the world of Once Upon a Time. Megan will be taking the place of Mary Margret, thus taking over the role of Snow White. Also that means that Mary Margret doesn't exist. No offence to her character or anything but I think Megan fits the role of Snow White. Megan's personality is way different from Mary Margret so it'll be different with her being in the Snow White role. As for Charlene, she's going to be Prince Charming/David's younger sister. Those who don't know who Charlene and Megan are played by, Megan is played by Lucy Hale and Charlene is played by Brittany Snow. As for pairings, Megan is obviously going to be with Prince Charming and for Charlene, she'll be with Hook but that pairing is going to take a while lol. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the prologue of …

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

The season two premiere of Once Upon a Time was coming up in a couple more weeks and me and my best friend, Megan, decided on rewatching the first season during our weekend long sleepover. Normally she would come over to my house for it but this time, we decided on having it over at her house. I drove over there and stopped the engine before climbing out of the car, taking my keys with me only to stick them in my exploding TARDIS purse, which I put around over my shoulder. After getting my sleepover bag, I went over to Megan's front door and knocked on it. Instantly, I heard my best friend's voice.

"Coming!" she called in that sing song voice of hers. I couldn't help but smile at the sound of it. Finally, the door swung open, revealing the bright and happy face of Megan. "Charlene!" She cried happily as she pulled me into a tight hug. She only held onto the hug for a couple minutes before pulling back and grabbing onto my hand. "Come on, I already have the first disk of season one in the DVD player and I have the drinks and the popcorn ready."

I laughed as she pulled me along to get to the living room. "Great!"

Once we got to the living room, Megan let go of my hand and flopped on the couch, instantly grabbing the remote and the popcorn bowl. She sat the bowl in her lap as I sat down beside her, tucking my legs underneath me. She pressed play on the remote and the first episode. When it got to the part with Prince Charming getting off of his horse to awake Snow White from her sleep, my best friend sighed dreamily and I looked over at her as I took some popcorn out of the bowl.

"God, Prince Charming is so hot, don't you think Char?"

"He's okay."

Her eyes widened at me, comically. "Oh come on! Just look at him!" She wildly gestured to his face as the camera panned over at him as he told Snow that he would always find her. "And not only is he hot, he's romantic and dashing! And he will do just about anything to protect Snow White from harm! How can you not be in love with him?!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her rant and she pouted at me, "It's not funny. You just don't think he's hot because he's not a bad boy."

"That's not true."

"It so is! You love all of the bad boys."

"That's true. I do. But that's not why I don't think Prince Charming's hot. I just don't. It kind of feels wrong to think of him like that."

Megan looked at me confused, titling her head to the side. "Why's that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. It just does."

"That's weird…"

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah…" There was a moment of silence and in that silence, we noticed that the sound of the TV was gone. We turned our heads to the TV and saw that it had paused at the scene where the curse starts showing up. Megan and I looked at each other, a look of confusion on each of our faces. "Did you pause it?" I asked.

My best friend shook her head. "No, I didn't pause it. Did you?"

"I didn't either."

"I probably just need to clean the disk," Megan said as she sat the bowl of popcorn in my lap and she stood up from the couch, heading over to the TV, muttering to herself, "Another thing I don't get is how it got to that scene…weren't we just at the one with Prince Charming kissing Snow White? So weird." As she bent down to press the open button on the DVD player, her other hand pushed up against the screen of the TV. As soon as her hand touched it, the strangest thing happened.

It started playing again and it made Megan jump backwards in shock. I stood up from the couch quickly after I sat down the popcorn bowl on the table in front of us.

"What the hell?" I muttered to myself.

"Did you see that?!" Megan whirled around to face me with wide eyes.

I nodded my head slowly. "Yeah…I saw it…" We stood there, not knowing what to do, and we waited for it to happen again, but it didn't. However, something else did.

And it was even stranger than what happened before.

The purple smoke of the curse started flooding out of the TV as it covered the Enchanted Forest. Before we could even react, the smoke covered us from head to toe, the only sound that could be heard was us coughing loudly. But soon enough even that couldn't be heard because we blanked out, not knowing we were going to be sent to a place where we wouldn't know each other and we would be different people.

* * *

**TBC...**

**In...**

**Pilot, Part 1...**


	2. Pilot, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time and I never will. But I do own Megan Swann and Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up.

**Author's Note:** As you'll see from this part of the Pilot, things are going to be different than what happened in the show. I won't tell you why as you'll have to read to find out ;) Anyway, enjoy the first part of the pilot! I hope you guys enjoy it! :D

* * *

_**Pilot, Part 1...**_

* * *

**_Snow (Megan)'s POV, Fairytale Flashback…_**

_"__I do."_

_As I heard these words coming from the love of my life, I snapped out of whatever trance I was in and remembered where I was at._

_I was at my wedding. My wedding to Prince Charming, as I liked to call him instead of his real name. _

_I glanced beside me and saw my maid of honor, Charlene, who was my fiancé's little sister but she was also my best friend. I was lucky to have her, especially during a time of life where I needed someone. She was always there. No matter what and I loved her for it._

_Returning my gaze to Charming, I smiled at him before mouthing softly, 'I love you.' _

_He returned the sentiment, his smile lighting up the room, making my smile widen even more. It was then that the Bishop spoke up but I kept my eyes on Charming's, unable to look away from his sky blue eyes that were so filled with love for me. Seeing it made me feel all warm inside from head to toe. _

_"__And do you, Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband, and love him for all eternity?" The Bishop recited, glancing over at me. _

_"__No." Shocked gasps could be heard through the castle and Charming's smile fell. Then after a moment, I laughed, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Of course I do." _

_Now relived sighs could be heard, Charlene gave an amused giggle, and Charming shook his head at me, a smile upon his lips, used to my weird humor. The Bishop shook his head as well but in exasperation before he continued,_

_"__I now pronounce you husband and wife."_

_Grinning widely, I cupped his face in my hands as he did mine and we leaned in for a kiss only to get interrupted by the sound of the castle door opening and slamming against the walls. All of us turned around to see who it was and to our horror, it was the Evil Queen Regina. I groaned internally at the sight of her. What was she doing here? Didn't she know it was rude to crash a wedding? As soon as that question crossed my mind, I snorted to myself. Like she really cared if she was being rude._

_Regina smirked. "Sorry I'm late." She started to approach Charming and I, walking like she owned the place. Two of our guards tried to stop her but it was no use as she used her magic to push them away. You would think they would remember that she had magic…but these guards were stupid…no offense to them or anything. _

_"__It's the Queen!" Doc, one of my dwarf friends, shouted fearfully. "Run!" As everyone went to do just that, I rolled my eyes as I grabbed Charming's sword from its shelf and pointed it at Regina, glaring at her._

_"__Don't run away, there's no point!" I told everyone loudly and everyone stopped moving. I straightened my back, keeping my eyes on the smirking face of Regina. "She is not the Queen anymore! I am! She's nothing more than an evil witch!" She just continued to smirk and I growled, taking a step forward, ready to swipe my husband's sword at her to get rid of that smirk. But before I could do just that, I felt Charming's hand on my arm and I glanced at him and his eyes stared into mine._

_"__No, no, no." He shook his head, giving my arm a squeeze. "Don't stoop to her level. There's no need." _

_I went to protest but I knew he was right. God, I hated that. I brought down the sword and he took it from me, pressing a quick kiss to the side of my head before turning towards Regina with a cold look in his eyes as he slid his free hand into mine._

_"__You're wasting your time," he told her. "You've already lost. And I will not let you ruin this wedding." 'It's kind of too late for that Charming.' I thought to myself. 'She did ruin our first kiss as husband and wife after all.'_

_Regina laughed. "Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything. On the contrary, dear, I've come to give you a gift."_

_"__We don't want anything especially something from you," I snapped, tightening my grip on my husband's hand. _

_"__But you shall have it! My gift to you is this happy, happy day," Regina sneered as she moved around the room, looking around at anyone who would meet her gaze. "But tomorrow, my real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you. Forever." I couldn't stop from heart from skipping a beat and the feeling of dread that came over me at this. "And out of your suffering, will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do." She turned around and headed towards the doors with her head held high._

_Angry, Charming called after her, "Hey!" When she turned around, he threw the sword at her, but she dissipated__in a cloud of black smoke with a smirk on her face before it could hit her._

_As the people we invited to the wedding nervously talked amongst and Charming hugged me to him, I stared at the spot where Regina once was, worried about what she said. What did she have planned? _

_I hugged my husband back and closed my eyes tightly, knowing whatever she had planned it wasn't going to be good._

* * *

**_Megan's POV, Present Time, Storybrooke…_**

My eyes slowly opened up and I found myself back in my bed, under my soft duvet covers, my head resting against my pillow. I lay there for a while, thinking about the dream that I had.

The dream felt so real, but I knew that it wasn't.

I wish it had been. I wished that I had someone who loved as much as this Prince Charming did. I couldn't remember what he looked like, but I knew that he was handsome. Someone who would never go for a plain school teacher like me.

Speaking of that. I needed to get ready.

I sat up in bed and ran a hand through my messy black hair. Eying the strands in my fingers, it wasn't as long as the Dream Me was, but it wasn't short either. It just went to my shoulders. I did wish that it was longer. All my hair seemed to do though was stay the same. It didn't grow at all. Something that I found completely strange.

I didn't think too much about it as I slowly got out of my soft bed, yawning. I slipped on my pink slippers that were beside my bed before heading in the direction of my bathroom to take a shower.

I took a short shower, and once I was done with it, I got dressed and put on a little bit of makeup.

Slipping on my black flats, I went to leave my apartment. I opened the door but I didn't leave as I looked back inside my empty home, unable to stop the familiar feeling of loneliness that washed over me as I looked around. The dream came to mind again, remembering all those people that were there for my wedding, and I wished that I had that many people in my life.

Unfortunately, I didn't.

I sighed and left my apartment, closing the door behind me.

* * *

Since I had an hour to kill before I had to go to work, I decided on getting my morning coffee at Granny's. I normally made my own coffee at my apartment but I didn't really feel like it today.

It didn't take that long to get there. Storybrooke was a rather small place. You could get anywhere just by walking there. Before I could step inside of the diner, the door opened and Mr. Gold stepped out. Cane and all.

I instantly moved out of his way, earning a glance from him, and I smiled a little nervously at him. Mr. Gold was rather intimating and it didn't help that he owned the entire town, so you had to be careful not to get on his bad side.

"Good morning, Mr. Gold," I greeted. He only gave me a nod before heading on his way. I watched after him for a moment before heading inside of the diner, the bell dinging signaling my arrival.

Ruby, Granny's granddaughter and basically the only waitress here (or there could have been another one but I never saw one), looked up from flirting with Sheriff Graham to smile at me. "Morning Meg," she said.

I smiled back at her. I considered Ruby one of my friends, definitely not a best friend, but I got along with her pretty well. Though she dressed provocatively and flirted with everyone in sight, she was really sweet and a very loyal friend.

"Morning Ruby," I said back. "How's your grandmother doing?" I asked because I knew that Granny had a heart attack a little while ago.

"She's doing fine." Ruby rolled her eyes, "Still being impossible."

"Oh…well I'm glad she's alright," I told her. She gave a nod of thanks, ending the conversation between us. I walked up to the counter as Granny came out of the kitchen and smiled when she saw me.

"Hello Miss Swann."

I forced myself not to make a face. I didn't really like people calling me by my last name, not that I hated my last name, but I liked it better when they called me Megan.

"Hey." I sat down on a stool as Granny went up to me, grabbing her pad of paper and a pen.

"What can I get you?" she asked, getting her pen poised at the paper.

"Just a coffee, please," I answered politely.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else?" Granny frowned, "No breakfast?"

I shook my head. "No, thanks. I'm not all that hungry."

"At least get some toast? You shouldn't miss breakfast. It is the most important meal of the day."

"Alright," I relented. "Toast sounds good." She nodded and wrote it down before going to make my coffee and toast.

Once I got my order and ate and drank it all, I placed my money on the counter and smiled at Granny. "Thanks for the toast and the coffee."

She smiled back at me. "You're welcome."

With that, I went to leave. Before I got to the door, I heard Ruby's voice.

"Bye Meg!"

I turned around to give her a smile and a wave. As I turned back around, I bumped into someone, or well someone bumped into me. I still apologized anyway and so did she, at the same time too.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry."

We then looked at each other and laughed at same time. After I stopped laughing, I really looked at the blonde woman I bumped into, who looked to be the same age as I was, and realized I had never seen her before

"No, I'm sorry, Megan, I should have made sure someone was leaving." She laughed.

When she said my name, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Do I know you?"

She shook her head. "Not really…but I've seen you around. I work at the same school as you." She held out her hand and smiled, "I'm Charlene."

At the sound of her name, for some reason, it sounded very familiar but that was impossible. I knew no one by that name. But it was so strange that she worked at the school because I had never seen her there. However, I didn't think about it much.

I smiled back at her and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Char." The nickname easily slipped out of my mouth without thinking about it.

"Nice finally meeting you." Charlene gave another laugh and my smile widened.

"Well, I need to get going," I said. "Maybe I'll see you around."

She winked. "You can count on it." With that, she went by me and went up to Ruby.

I watched her as she took the apron from her and put it around herself. I titled my head to the side.

_'She works here too?'_ I thought. I stared at her for a couple minutes before I left Granny's to go to the school, ready for my long day at work.

* * *

Later during the day, I was teaching my art class. Most of the students were here today, except for Henry Mills. I didn't think much about it because I just figured Regina kept him home because he was sick or something.

In today's class, we were making bird houses. I looked at everyone's work as I walked through their desks, smiling at the sight of all the bird houses. I loved little kids. It was one of the reasons why I wanted to be a teacher. The kids I taught I thought of them as my own since I didn't have any children. Something that I didn't like. I always wanted to be a mother. But at the rate my life was going, I wasn't going to have any.

As I walked, I talked to my kids while holding a small blue bird on my finger. "As we build our bird houses, remember – what we're making is a home, not a cage," I told them. "This bird here is free…and will do whatever it wants to do…no matter what anyone else says…" I stopped at the open window and let the bird fly away, earning aws of amazement from the kids behind me, making me smile. The blue bird landed on a tree brand and chipped happily. I smiled at it for a moment before turning to my kids, "These birdhouses are for them and not for us. You know what the one thing I love about birds?" The kids shook their heads and I continued, "I love how loyal they are. If they know you love them and they love you, they will always find you…" The sound of Prince Charming's voice, saying that he will always find me, came over my head and my voice turned dazed as I said, "No matter where you are…" I snapped out of my daze when the school bell rang, signaling it was time for recess.

I shook my head. "Okay, uh, we'll pick this up out of recess," I told them. "And remember, no running!"

The kids began filling out of the classroom as Major Regina Mills - in all her glory - shoved them out of the way to get inside. This made me remember to part of my dream where the Evil Queen shoved those two guards with her powerful magic. I didn't know why Regina reminded me of this. Sure she was a bitch, but she wasn't evil. Regina wasn't alone, though.

A blonde woman was with her, trailing behind her slowly. I glanced at her, a familiar feeling coming over me. The same feeling I got when I met Charlene. And just like last time, I ignored it as I looked at Regina, who looked majorly pissed off.

"Miss Mills," I finally spoke, confusion in my voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Where's my son?" she demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

I was still confused. "What do you mean? I thought he was at home sick with you."

Regina rolled her eyes at me, and a spark of annoyance came over me. "You'd think I'd be here if he was?" I didn't reply since I knew this was a rhetorical question. "Did you give him your credit card so he could find her?" She stared pointedly at the blonde woman behind her, making me glance at her again.

"Who is she?" I asked Regina, but it was the blonde who answered or at least she tried to.

"I'm his…his…"

"The woman who gave him up for adoption." Regina cut the woman off rather rudely.

"Um…okay…?" I made it sound like a question, more confusion in my voice.

It made the woman speak up, staring at me. "You don't know anything about this do you?"

"No I had no idea." I shook my head as I went to my purse and took my wallet out of it. Looking through it, I didn't see my credit card anywhere. I stifled a laugh, remembering when I caught Henry looking through my purse. Said he was looking for a pen. I shook my head again with a small, fond smile on my face. "Smart kid…I knew that I shouldn't have given him that book…"

"What the hell is this book I keep hearing about?!" Regina snapped. She sounded frustrated, but I didn't really know why.

"It's just a book of stories I gave him," I told her. "It's no big deal. He needed it." Then my voice turned as cold as ice as I stared Regina down, a look of surprise coming on her face, "Someone – at least – needs to think about his needs first."

Regina's eyes narrowed at that comment and she looked like she wanted to retort that statement but she didn't. Instead, she said,

"What he needs is a dose of reality. This is a waste of time." She gave me a sneer as she turned to leave, knocking a stack of books on purpose. "Have a nice trip back to Boston." She said to the woman on the way out.

I stared after her as she left the classroom, muttering to myself as I went to pick up the books, "Bitch." I started picking up the books and as I reached for the last book, a hand had already grabbed it.

Looking up, I saw that it was the blonde woman and she was kneeling down in front of me, helping me with the picking up the books. Our eyes met. The first thing I noticed about her eyes was that they were the same exact color as Prince Charming's eyes. Those beautiful sky blue eyes.

"Thanks," I told her, taking the book from her. I stood up, my arms holding onto the books.

"Sorry for bothering you."

I waved her off with a shake of my head. "It's fine. It was recess anyway." I gave her a soft smile as I left the classroom with the woman following behind me.

"How's the book supposed to help?" I heard her ask, causing me to stop walking. I stood there for a moment before turning to face her.

"Tell me, what do you think stories are for?" She didn't respond and I went on, "These stories are classics. There's a reason why we all know them. They're a way of dealing with our world. A world that's crazy and unpredictable, a world that doesn't make sense." I gave a sad sigh, "Henry hasn't had the easiest life."

"Yeah, she's kind of a hardass."

I snorted. "More like a cold hearted bitch." I ignored the look of surprise on the woman's face and went on, "But it's not just that. He's like any adopted kid. He wrestles with the question every adopted kid wants to know – why would anyone give me away?" A moment after I said that, I knew I had said the wrong thing especially with the flinch the woman gave. I winced in response as I whirled around to look at her, forcing myself not to smack myself in the forehead. "_Shit_, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound like I was judging you or anything. I mean, I don't even _know_ you, so I have no right to judge you…" I would have went on if the woman didn't interrupt me.

"It's okay."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay good…and besides…" The next thing I said was said softly, "I'm sure you only did it to give him his best chance…" I knew I surprised her again by the look on her face, but I changed the subject, "The reason why I gave Henry that book was because I wanted him to have the most important thing anyone can have and that's hope. Believing in even the possibility of having a happy ending is a very powerful thing."

The woman stared at me for a moment. "You know where he is, don't you."

"No." I shook my head before giving her a small grin, "But I have a pretty good idea…you might want to check his castle." I told her where it was and just as she was about to leave, I remembered that I didn't even know her name.

"What's your name?" I asked her before she took one step.

"Emma."

With that, she left and I stared after her, my eyes gazing over. "Emma…" I repeated in a murmur. As soon as her name left my mouth, I saw a small flash of me holding a baby, wrapped in a blanket that had the name, 'Emma,' stitched on it.

Once the flash went away, I quickly shook my head.

What the _hell_ was that? Today was very strange and it was starting to give me a headache.

Since I had nothing to do until class started again, I decided to go to the teacher's lounge to get some Aspirin and something to drink.

* * *

**TBC...**

**In...**

**Pilot, Part 2...**

**The next part will be the last and sorry in advance for the length of that one. It's going to be considerably shorter than this one. Also, the scenes that I skipped over all happened. Anyway that's all I have to say. Please leave reviews and tell me what you guys thought! Until next time on EA! :D **


	3. Pilot, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time and I never will. But I do own Megan Swann and Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up.

**Author's Note:** FINALLY here's the last part of the Pilot! Sorry that it took so long but I lost interest in writing it, but now after watching the S4 finale (which was amazing and emotionally draining!), I got my interest back! And this part was longer than I thought it was going to be so good thing for you guys! :D Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought of the last part! :D

* * *

_**Pilot, Part 2...**_

* * *

**_Snow (Megan)'s POV, Fairytale Flashback…_**

**_I screamed at the top of my legs as I pushed and pushed to give birth to my daughter, my little girl. Charming and Charlene were on either side of me, both of them holding my hands tightly, showing their support, which I would have appreciated if I wasn't in so much pain. Of all the time to have a baby, it had to be when we were in the middle of a battle with the Evil Queen._**

**_"__You can do it, Snow," Charlene encouraged, squeezing my hand and running her free hand through my sweaty hair once._**

**_"__I can't have this baby now, I can't!" I panted as the pain grew even more intense, making me scream louder. My hands gripped Charming and Charlene's in a vice grip._**

**_"__Doc, do something." my husband said to Doc, who was helping me give birth._**

**_For some reason, this made me angry and I burst out, "Why don't you do something?! You're the one who did this to me! I swear, Charming, I'm never having a child with you ever again!" The anger disappeared just as quickly as it came and then I felt like crying, accidently letting out a sob. "Why…did…I…have…to…give…birth…now?!" I exclaimed in between sobs. _**

**_Now it was Charming's turn to run a soothing hand through my hair, his fingers gently combing my soft black locks, not bothered by my angry words as he knew I didn't really mean it. Whenever he would run his hand through my hair, it calmed me and this was no exception. Considering the situation, though, it had only calmed me down a little bit._**

**_"__Shh, everything's going to fine…" he soothed, giving my hand a squeeze. "We're going to get you and Emma out of here…the wardrobe is almost finished, just hold on."_**

**_I nodded shakingly, letting out a small whimper. But even now, I knew it was no use. I wouldn't be able to hold on and I was going to have my baby. My little girl, Emma, and there was nothing I could do about it._**

**_Just then, Geppetto came into the room, announcing, "It's ready."_**

**_"__It's too late," Doc told him. "We can't move her…"_**

**_Letting out another scream, I pushed as hard as I could and in seconds, I heard a baby wailing. I smiled through the tears._**

**_"__Oh…she's beautiful, Snow…" Charlene whispered in as Doc wrapped Emma in the blanket that Granny made for her._**

**_Once she was all wrapped up, she was put into my arms and I cradled her to my chest, looking down at her with awe in my tired eyes. This was my baby…mine and Charming's baby…the perfect mixture of us both. As soon as she was in my arms, her crying ceased and her beautiful face smoothed over, causing her to look completely content in the safety of my arms. _**

**_The troubles we were facing seemed to fade into the background as I held my baby girl in my arms. But when I looked at Geppetto, it all came back in full force and I tried not to cry. The plan failed._**

**_"__Only one can go into the wardrobe…" I whispered, holding Emma tighter against my chest. "Our plan failed, Charming…"_**

**_"__I know…" he whispered back as he put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me against him. "But at least we're still together." He kissed the side of my head gently._**

**_Charlene was quiet, just watching us with sad eyes._**

**_I closed my eyes briefly before I stared down at Emma. As I stared at her, I realized something. I couldn't let her stay here. The last thing I wanted was for her to be cursed just like the rest of us. She didn't deserve that. I needed to give my daughter her best chance…even if it meant not being able to see her for 28 years. She needed to live a full life, not a cursed one._**

**_So, I knew what I had to do._**

**_"__You have to take her," I said in a quiet voice as I met Charming's eyes. "Take her to the wardrobe…"_**

**_A shocked look crossed his face. "Are you out of your mind?"_**

**_"__I'm not…" I answered sharply. "This is the only way…we have to save her…save our daughter…our Emma…" I glanced down at my baby girl, tears in my eyes. _**

**_Charming shook his head repeatedly. "No, no, no. You don't know what you're saying."_**

**_"__That's the thing, I do," I whispered tearfully. "We have to get her the best chance. I want her to live a full life, not a cursed one. She doesn't deserve that." I met Charming's eyes again, my eyes completely filled with tears, making my husband's face blurry. "We have to believe that she'll find her way back to us…she'll find us…just like we have always found each other…" _**

**_Now Charming had tears in his eyes and he finally nodded. Both of us kissed the top of Emma's head before giving each other a kiss. When we broke our kiss, Charming took Emma out of my arms and I looked at my baby one last time._**

**_"__Goodbye Emma…" I whispered as I closed my eyes, not wanting to see her be taken away. Once I opened my eyes again, Charming was gone and so was Doc and Geppetto. It was just me and Charlene. _**

**_It was then that the dam broke and I wailed in agony with big, wet tears falling down my cheeks. _**

**_"__Emma!" I keened. "My baby! __EMMA__!" Charlene gathered me in her arms, but not even my best friend's hug made the horrible heartache of losing my first born better. Not at all._**

-0-

I woke up from my nap with tears streaming down my cheeks and I choked back a sob. That was a horrible dream…but it felt more like a nightmare. A nightmare that felt _so real_…like I had actually experience it. But I knew that wasn't true. It was just a dream.

"It was just a dream…" I mumbled to myself as I sat up in bed and one of my arms wrapped protectively around my stomach, gripping it tightly. "Just a horrible…horrible dream…" I felt wetness slide down my cheeks and I lifted up my hand, feeling the tears. I was still crying. I didn't know why I was so emotional about this. Like I said, it was just a dream. It wasn't real.

I wiped away my eyes with my free hand and sniffed before reaching over to grab a tissue from the tissue box on my bedside table. I blew my nose and threw the tissue to the ground, not bothering with putting it in the trashcan. With a sigh, I slowly climbed out of bed as I continued to wipe my eyes while I headed towards the kitchen to cook dinner. After having that dream, I was starving for food and _lots_ of it.

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I blew a strand of hair out of my face in relief. Shift was finally over.

To be honest, I hated waitressing but it was the only way I would be able to get extra money to pay for hotel room at Granny's Inn, so I had to grin and beret all the time and pretend I was enjoying serving people. The good thing about this job was that I got to talk to the people, see how they were doing, and ask how their family is doing if they had any. Also, my boss was great and so was my co-worker, Ruby, even if she was a bit promiscuous.

I finished cleaning the countertop and left the washrag on there before I took off my apron. After putting that up, I headed over to the doors to leave the diner.

"Bye Ruby! Bye Granny!" I called to them and I heard them say goodbye back as I went through the doors. As soon as I was outside, I grabbed my bicycle that was leaning against the diner. I didn't have enough money to buy a car, but I didn't mind. I didn't like driving all that much.

Besides that, it was good exercise and I usually would go on a bike ride after my shift was over after being stuck inside all day. I would bike to the same place every day and that was Henry Mills' Castle. Something that was supposed to be a secret, but I found it the first time I went biking riding and Henry was there with his book called Once Upon a Time. So it wasn't much of a secret anymore, but I swore I would never tell anyone about it especially his mother. I definitely couldn't blame him for that. Regina Mills was a bitch to be it mildly. If I was him, I wouldn't want to tell her anything either.

And he told me about his book and I believed him. Storybrooke was a strange place and I noticed. But I was the only one who did besides Henry. Even though I believed him, I couldn't say that I did. People would think I was crazy. So I kept that to myself. Henry knew I believed him and that was good enough for me.

Making it to his castle, I got off of my bike, propping it up before I headed over there. As I got closer, I saw that Henry was sitting there, looking depressed.

"What's with the long face, kid?" I called to him and he looked up. Normally his eyes would brighten at the sight of me, but that wasn't the case this time. His eyes stayed the same. They were sad and a little bit upset as well. My heart clenched at the sight. I hated seeing him sad. A kid shouldn't look that sad, especially one who was bright and full of life.

I said nothing else to him as I climbed up the castle and once I was up where Henry was, I sat beside him as I put my arm around his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I asked him concerned.

Henry sighed, leaning against my side as he nodded towards the clock tower which was still stuck at the same as it always was, 8:15. "It's still not moving…" he answered with another heavy sigh.

"But I thought you said it wouldn't move until your real mother was here…" I looked at him confused. Regina wasn't his real mother, Henry was adopted when he was just a baby and his birth mother was supposed to be the Savior, the one who would break the curse that was put over this town. It sounds so unbelievable, but I still believed him. He wasn't lying and I would know. I could usually tell when someone was lying, call it a superpower if you want.

Henry looked over at me. "She is here…I brought her here…"

"Oh…"

He sighed. "And I thought that the clock would be moving by now as soon as she got here…but it hasn't."

I rubbed his shoulder in comfort. "I'm sure it'll moved eventually…" I told him. "Maybe your mom has to do something first…"

"Like what?" His face turned curious.

I shrugged. "I don't know, kid…maybe she has to decide to stay here in Storybrooke before it'll start moving."

As soon as I said that, Henry's eyes brightened and he grinned, making me smile to myself at the sight. "That makes complete sense!" Then a thoughtful look crossed his face. "All I have to do is convince her to stay…but how?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, Henry." I removed my arm from his shoulder and smiled down at him. "You're very convincing. You made me believe you about this whole curse thing."

"But you already believed me. I didn't have to convince you much." Henry pointed out to me.

"Right…good point." I laughed as I ruffled his hair, making it messy. Immediately after I pulled my hand away, Henry fixed his hair with a scowl. Though he was scowling, he was smiling at the affectionate gesture and he wrapped his small arms around my waist, giving me a hug.

"Thank you, Aunt Charlene." He mumbled, knowing that I would know what he was thanking me for. When it was just me and him, he would call me, Aunt Charlene, since according to him in Fairytale World, I was the sister of Prince Charming and because he was married to Snow White that made me his Great Aunt. It was so strange when you thought about it. But it made sense, especially it explained why I felt so close to Henry.

I smoothed my hand over his hair. "No problem, kid." Henry let go of me and I pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "I have to get back home, okay? I'll see you tomorrow at school."

He nodded. "Okay."

"Do you need me to take you home?" I asked.

Immediately, he shook his head. "No. I'm not ready to go back there yet."

I nodded in understanding. "Alright…but you can't stay out here forever."

"I know…" he muttered.

"As long as you know." I said before I jumped down from the castle, landing on my feet. "Bye kid."

"Bye Aunt Charlene."

I gave him a smile, then started to head in the direction of my bike. By the time I got there, I saw that a blonde woman was heading my way and somehow I just knew that this was Henry's mom. She met my eyes and I almost gasped out loud. Her eyes were the same color.

I stopped at my bike and at the same time, the woman stopped in front of me. She opened her mouth to say something but I interrupted.

"If you're looking for Henry, he's up there." I pointed in the direction of his castle.

"How did…?"

I answered before she could finish her question, "I've never seen you around here before and Henry just told me about his mother and I figured you were her."

She stared at me for a moment. "Oh…" She changed the subject, "Thank you."

I nodded. "No problem." Then I decided to introduce myself as I held out my hand, "I'm Charlene."

After a moment of hesitation, she slid her hand in mine and I felt a familiar spark go down my arm but I shook it off internally as she shook my hand. "Emma."

"Emma." I repeated and a warm feeling came over me as I smiled at her. "Nice to meet you, Emma."

"You too." There was silence between for a few minutes until Emma broke it by clearing her throat awkwardly and she let go of my hand. "Um…well see ya." She walked by me and I turned around as I called out to her,

"Maybe I'll see you around!"

Emma stopped and looked over her shoulder at me, then nodded her head rather shortly. Before she could stop walking again, I stopped her by calling her name.

"And Emma, Henry's happy you're here." I told her warmly. Then I added seriously, "_You might_ not want to stay here, but stay here for _him_. Every kid needs a mother, one who _cares_."

She said nothing, but her eyes flashed with something. It was gone as quick as it came as she started to head in Henry's direction. I stared after her for a moment before getting on my bike and riding away to get home.

* * *

**_Megan's POV…_**

After finishing with dinner, I headed over to the hospital where I volunteered at almost every night. I didn't know why I did. It was like I needed to be there for some reason or another. It was strange to say the least, but I still went there.

I put flowers next to every patient. It took a while to get them all done. Finally I was finished with almost all of them, except for one. A coma patient who didn't have a name so we just called him John Doe.

I went into the room, placing the vase of flowers on the table next to his bed. Normally after I put one on there, I would leave the room but I never did with him.

Grabbing a chair, I pulled it up next to his bedside and sat down, staring at him. My eyes looked over him. Nothing had changed with him at all since we found him and that was…well I actually didn't know how long. He had been there ever since I started volunteering here. That's all I knew.

I leaned forward to get a closer look at him. I glanced over every inch of his face. For some reason, he reminded me of Charming from my dreams and I wondered if he had the same beautiful blue eyes.

I stayed in his room for what seemed like forever until I finally decided to leave, but not before patting his hand and telling him even though he couldn't hear me,

"I'll see you tomorrow." Instead of me calling him, John Doe, a different name slipped out of my mouth, "Charming."

With that, I stood up and left the room. Because of this, I didn't see that his hand twitched a little on the bed before stilling completely.

* * *

**TBC...**

**In...**

**The Thing You Love The Most...**

**The next one is probably going to be a short one, so that's why I'm making the next episode one part, but if there is another one, I'll let you know at the end of the next episode. But anyway, tell me what you thought of the last part of the Pilot! I thought it was rather fun to write, but what do you think? ;) Until next time on EA! :D**


End file.
